Waiting for Some Action
by v i i s i
Summary: Rated for language/violence: In the world of Shikon racing, one girl is hellbent on beating the fastest man in the business. Though, the action in the race is nothing compared to the action with him.
1. The Makings

Waiting for Some Action

By viisi

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I, nor anyone I am associated with, own the title or copyrights of this series called "Inuyasha". In fact, I think I haven't watched the older episodes since Adult Swim first aired it in the USA.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Hello. After about four years, I finally remembered a few things on this site.

Primarily, my first ever email and password. Everything is now... how you say... re-done.

My username went from "mycathatesyou" to "invisiblecows" to now: viisi

.

.

This is a new story; my other ones are deleted for editing. Pretty much.

.

.

Yes, this is a Sango/Sesshoumaru story. I know many people's view on this pair. I for one, love it, thanks to an author named **Thunk**. _Soledad_ is an amazing story; I suggest you take some time to read it. On my profile, it's on my Favorites: towards the bottom because of alphebetical order.

.

.

**I want to try a more.... mature approach to things. And since I AM thinking with my downstairs...**

.

.

Now... (go click that ½ up there in the upper right part of the page. Believe me, it helps me read these stories.) Let's Proceed. ;D

.

.

.

Chapter One – The Makings

Rated: M

* * *

.

.

.

"Motherfucker!" was the response to the sirens that wailed far behind. If she was going to be paid to race with these other idiots, then why the _hell_ were they getting caught so easily!? Drag racing was illegal, yeah, but when it was high stakes payments and underground channels- hell, she had fans that she couldn't disappoint.

Blending in with the traffic probably wasn't going to help her. Her car looked too much of the racing type.

And by god, it was.

This was no time to sit and brag about her car, though. There must have been an accident back there, and there was no doubt in her mind that "Fluffy" was the one to cause it. The girl's teeth clenched. No matter how much she hated the bastard, he was one hell of a good driver. She was always behind him.

Always.

"Sango, what are you _doing_!?" A loud voice busted through a transceiver. "Don't slow down, woman! You need to catch the next exit and head back to the facility!"

"Yeah, whatever," she replied casually into the mic. "And the cops'll figure 'hey, look, someone's speeding up that ramp, let's follow them cause they're mighty suspicious!' What then, smartass?"

"Just don't let them follow you!" The line cut. Sango shook her head, sighed, and noted that her partner wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Looking at her mirror, the cops had a couple of cars pulled over. She didn't see anyone she cared about.

She didn't look back again. The sirens were getting quieter, so she pulled into an exit after passing up another three. Headed back to Shikon, it seemed. She bet Naraku wouldn't be too happy with the results of this race. She didn't care, though; it was his money lost, not hers.

It was another hour before she pulled into an old looking warehouse. Behind the Shikon Industries was an unused warehouse. All of the racer met there before and after races; collecting pay and bragging.

.

.

Pray, let me clear things up before I lose you. Perhaps I already have.

Shikon Industries manufactures computer parts and weaponry. What people on the outside don't know is that Shikon also runs a hefty little fund raiser: night races. The Shikon President, InuTaisho, had no problem broadcasting the events on a private channel. There was big money in any illegal activity. His lawyers had no problem covering the man up, either. Pretty much, everything was in the clear with this event.

That is, until the cops actually catch someone.

The authorities knew of the races, but sometimes they just couldn't get a fix on them. InuTaisho had some of them bribed, but only few. Onto other information, though.

Sango Taijya was one of the top drivers in this little organization. She hadn't even hit twenty one yet, but she was one of the best drivers InuTaisho had seen. As well as being a good driver, she had the body that easily rivaled a supermodel's- though hers was athletic. Defined. Her hair was long and tied into a rebellious ponytail. Her deep wine red eyes also held a dazzling effect.

She was easily accepted. Her father would have never approved.

It was a good thing she didn't have one.

She leaned against a black 2005 Acura NSX. The windows were tinted, and on the back was one vinyl sticker with a boomerang; stripes trailing down the side of the car in accent of its trail. Maroon in color. Interior also maroon, this car spent more on radio and speakers than its enhancement in speed. This girl loved her music.

But that was beside the point.

InuTaisho had two children. Both of them raced.

The first child was Sesshoumaru. Like his father, he had long, flowing silver locks of hair. He was always dressed sharply, whether it be a suit or just the casual attire of a black jacket, white shirt, and even darker pants and shoes. He rode a pure white 2008 Porsche 911 (997) GT2. Either he was really stupid, really cocky, or both. These were night races, and white was so easily spotted. _It just proves how pompous he is_, Sango thought. But the fact was, Sesshoumaru **was** that good. His car could had been a neon pink for all he cared; no one could catch him.

He was always the first past the finish line.

Sango wasn't the only one who felt shown-up, though.

InuTaisho's second child was a man named Inuyasha. His silver locks were always hidden in a black beanie. He wasn't exactly the charming sort of man. No, he was the more casual type. Business suits and fancy events disgusted him. He wore a large red hoodie and jeans. He was in no way a fancypants like the rest of his family. He chose his vehicle in red. 2006 Lotus Elise, and how the thing suited him. Though, he always came in second to his brother.

.

.

.

Speak of the devil; Sango glanced over after getting out of her car. Both the Inu-brothers were standing by their cars. The other drivers? She only knew their names and cars. Nothing of them.

Miroku Houshi. Dark purple 1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda. Fucking pimp car, she thought. Kagome Higurashi. Pale pink 1999 Nissan Skyline R34. Kouga Volf. Black 2003 Infitini G35 Coupe.

Then there was Naraku. Sango didn't know his last name, but **damn it** did she wish that he was the one caught by the police tonight. Metal colored 2006 Pagani Zonda F. It looked as evil as the man was. She wanted to kick the damn thing so hard that he couldn't even recognize it as being a car.

Other people came into view. She didn't know them.

Nor did she care. Sango just sat in her car, door open, blaring The Strokes. Juicebox was an amazing song. (_**A/N**__: Go to __.com __and look up the Strokes. Find that song. It will rule you and give you an idea of my muse. Blare it._) Others followed her lead; the lack of noise was pretty unsettling until anyone important showed up. They too, blared songs that drowned out the other noises, or lack thereof.

After half an hour, it was still the same crowd. But one joined in.

"Silence!" was the roar that caused all cars to shut down. InuTaisho himself stood in the warehouse doors, staring down anyone who dared to look him in the eye. He was a big man. And I wasn't talking about his business status. The man looked like a bodybuilder. "This race was inadequate. I want all of you to return here in three day's time. We'll make this one double the money!" As his voice echoed, a cheering was heard from the other drivers.

Sango smirked. A whole ten million yen if she won. This made it more worthwhile. She looked over at the Inu-brothers. Even though their cars were next to each other, the brothers were far from.... brotherly. She stared mainly at Sesshoumaru.

"You'll be beat this time," she replied cooly, eyes laidback into a smug smile. She knew he could hear her. That superhuman hearing of his never surprised her. His amber eyes followed the voice to her maroon ones. They locked onto each other. Her look fueled and fiery; his clam and never daunting.

She was surprised to find that he was walking over to her. Usually he just stood there, and ceased acknowledging her existance. This time, though...

"I doubt it would be by you. Or anyone here." He stated cooly.

"You'd be surprised." She leaned back against her car. "I don't have your daddy's riches, but I don't need them to have a car able enough to run your ass right off the highway."

"Interesting," was all he had to say, and walked slowly back to his car.

_Interesting_ was her thought, too. _We'll just see how this goes. _Her eyes followed his movements.

How boring the next few days would be.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Ah. How was that? I apologize, I usually think of the middle of the story instead of the beginning, so the transition might be a tad rocky. Please forgive me.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated. I'd like to know some views or if this story is worth reading.

And, eh, if more... intimate relations should be described. Haha.

Later.


	2. Preparations

**Waiting for Some Action**

By viisi

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I, nor anyone I am associated with, own the title or copyrights of this series called "Inuyasha". In fact, I think I haven't watched the older episodes since Adult Swim first aired it in the USA.

.

.

.

**A/N**: **Merry Christmas**, guys! I'm so sorry for a late update, but I've been so stumped at where I want this to go... I'm brainstorming, though. x3

Here I am, trying something totally different. I'm not into cars and racing and chicks, but hell. Here it is. I've never, ever wrote a sex scene before. And I don't know if I will or not. I think it might just- eh, I'm getting ahead of myself.

.

.

_**Baitdcat**__: Thank you for such a nice review. I kinda thought that this one would flop. But I'll write more, but I'm not sure if it will be great. Soledad was badass._

_._

_._

_**Tigresa89**__:__ I stand corrected! More than one review, and I'm so glad you liked it. This kinda story's way out of my comfort zone, so I'm trying. Thank you so much for your support. x3_

.

.

_**surj:**_ Thank you so much! That means a lot. And yeah, I see those kind of stories all the time. I'm glad I'm not the only one who gets bummed by that fact. I'll try and make things witty for you. ;D

.

.

_**Kiri-chan220:**_ I.... don't know. ^^;;

.

.

Now... (go click that ½ up there in the upper right part of the page. Believe me, it helps me read these stories.) Let's Proceed. ;D

.

.

.

Chapter Two – Preparations

Rated: M

.

.

.

Only two more days now. She hadn't been back to the warehouse since, but Sango was noticing how much the police officers were hanging around the streets. As if they would race in the middle of the day, she noted. It wasn't a video game.

She wondered if there were people outside the races who actually 'knew about them' knew about them. How much of the event could leak out through the years?

Feh, she wondered no more. This coffee shop, though, that's what she needed to worry about.

"Can I have some decaf?"

She'd been hearing that all morning. 'Right away sir,' was the reply. Oh if she won this race, if only, she could stay out of this coffee shop forever. No longer would cranky old perverts rattle her for a cup of joe; no uptight old hags screeching for cream. The thought made a wonderful sigh emerge from her lips. It wasn't often you have something awe-inspiring like that to look forward to. The girl made a mental list of things she could do with ten million yen.

"More, waitress!"

Stupid people.

.

.

.

Her car outside was pretty much the only thing that made her smile during work. Seldom times people would comment on it, auditing compliments and praises to it, never knowing who it belonged to. But Sango got in and blared more music on a burned CD, wondering if it would be smart to head over to the warehouse.

With the abundance of authorities around lately, her head was telling her the answer was no.

But Sango went anyway. Her car needed to be in top shape for this race. She was pretty sure that Kilala would be fine at home for an extra hour. It wasn't like the house would burn down in that cat's care. For now, though, she needed to take it to an old man for a tune up. Myouga was a neutral party in all of the races, specifically hired to help out with each of the drivers' cars: courtesy of InuTaisho himself.

This man really wanted his races to go smoothly.

Speaking of which, the Shikon President's warehouse was indeed empty, except one little man fiddling with another car. She wasn't familiar with what kind of car it was, but it was a dodger blue color, and the windows were slightly tinted.

"Hey old man," she called out in a playful tone. "You wanna get up from under that hunk of junk and look at mine for a bit? She runs fine; I just want to be ready." All she heard was a grunt from under the engine, and a pudgy belly struggling to get out from under it.

"Sango," he replied with a hungry tone, "you mind handing me that punch from over there?"

"I swear the sugar'll kill you if you drink too much of this stuff." She grabbed the bottle from the top of his toolbox and tossed it at him. "If I didn't know better, you need fruit punch more than you need blood in your veins."

All she heard was a few gulps and an empty bottle was thrown to her feet. Myouga replied, "Just leave her here, I'll be out in a bit. Why don't you visit with the boss? I hear he wants to see you."

"Me?" She raised a brow. "I highly doubt that he has anything to say that I want to hear. Lectures, lectures, lectures; that's all it is with him. Besides the fact he's always asking if I'm sure I want to risk my life in high speed racing and maybe time in jail? I love him like a father, but I don't really want him to act like one."

"Your opinion's your own, child, but I'm just saying. Ah, that Miroku fellow's been asking about you, too." That resulted in Sango giving a quick snort.

"That pervert who's always hitting on anything with boobs and two legs? Hm. Tell him to ask someone else." The pudgy fellow seemed to pay no mind. He was too preoccupied with fruit punch to notice. He just sucked down on a straw.

"You need to take this," he handed her a slip of paper. "Izayoi isn't the most forgiving of people who step in without an appointment."

"I know all too well, Myouga, thank you." Her eyes crinkled in a smile. Taking the paper, she headed out to the Shikon Industry building.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, Kohaku, I just can't make it tonight." Her cell phone had been buzzing all day, but little Rin couldn't help but not answer until now: disappointing this boy wasn't something on her list. She sat outside her uncle's office and squirmed in her seat. The boy's voice on the other line was so sad it made her want to cry. "No!" She insisted. "I didn't count on it, I swear! Please, let's go tomorrow, I promise – no, I swear!"

A smile formed on her cheeks. He was so forgiving, and she was honestly sorry. "OK," her eyes shut with cheer. "I'm sure Uncle Sesshoumaru would drop me off if I asked nicely." A pause. "Yeah! Yeah, I will. Pinky swear! See you!" She closed her phone and jumped up, heart swelling.

The small girl burst into her uncle's room, much to the man's dismay. The man with long silver locks tried harder and harder to tune out the little girl's happy jamble and focus on reading and signing these papers.

He had no luck.

"And he forgave me, he really did!" Her toothy grin had some strange effect on him. It didn't quite make him want to hug her, but this was the only person he'd treat like a baby in his life. "I can't believe grandpa wanted a family portrait today! I wanted to go hang out with Kohak-

"Rin, I'd like you to go in my car and get a few folders from the back seat." The girl's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"REALLY?" She smiled: her uncle's car was fascinating to her. When she saw him drive, it made her heart race. She wanted to drive cars like that someday, too. Sesshoumaru never EVER let anyone in his car. Only the mechanics and himself. It was an honor to her. Her hands were literally shaking as he put the keys in her small hands. She flashed out of the room as quickly as she had come in.

He smiled inwardly. That girl couldn't be a product of Inuyasha. In fact, she wasn't. Sesshoumaru had honestly found her one day while he was shopping with that girlfriend of his brother's. Even though Kagome wasn't part of the family, she still knew Inuyasha better than he or his father ever did. He had to get him something for Christmas... and it was that snowy day they found Rin, battered and cold under a street light with only a dress and a bear.

It almost tugged on the strands of his heart.

Almost.

That was almost five years ago, the elder brother thought while he pushed in his chair. A quick coffee break sounded pleasant enough; there was a place right down the road that serve adequate amounts of caffeine. (A/N: Yes. That place.)

He held in his hands a rather large pile of papers that he needed to deliver to the President sometime soon. Maybe after that drink. But as he turned around after closing the door-

WHAM.

He didn't know if he turned around too quick, or if the girl had been running down the hall; hell, it could have been a combination of both, but the two slammed right into each other, sending bodies to the floor and papers flying around them like petals.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he heard a woman's voice as he rubbed his head. "I didn't mean- Oh. It's you." He blinked as the tone of this girl's voice changed from apologetic to acid-laced. "You should really watch where you're going next time."

His head shot up: it was Sango. That girl made him question his own skill sometimes: her challenges almost got the best of him sometimes; only his quick thinking saved him in so many races. Sesshoumaru almost didn't give her an answer.

"Why should this Sesshoumaru have to watch where he is going in his own building?" He stared at her, trying to give off only a mildly menacing impression.

"Ah, but it's not your building, nancy boy: it's your father's." She gave off that "gotcha" tone, and that just made his lips purse in a growl. Nancy boy, indeed. "Where is he, anyway? I have an appointment."

He cocked a brow. "My father really doesn't see people in... an apron and filthy pants." She looked down: still in uniform. Her cheeks flushed red from a little embarrassment. This _was_ an elaborate corporation... she kinda- no she _did_ look like a slob, she chided in her mind. "You'd do well to dress appropriate the next time you stand in my bloodline's presence."

_Pompous bastard!_ She thought with a frown, and gave him a steely look. "No wonder your brother's the only one with a lover." She whipped her ponytail in his face as she strode away. The gesture was annoying to the man, yes, yet he stared after her.

That woman had been nothing short of impudent the moment he met her.

The two didn't have much of a past. Sango knew Kagome. Kagome fucked his brother. His brother was related to him. And his Father. And his Father knew Sango. _Fucking loops,_ he thought with a grimace. He proceeded to pick up dozens of sheets of paper. The task was accomplished in less than a few seconds.

The youkai decided to indulge himself in that aroma of brown drink.

.

.

.

.

The young lady stepped into an elaborate office; probably the biggest one in the building. The President had a huge cherrywood desk, centered and overlooking a wonderful view of the city outside. The walls were framed with tall windows: open and bright.

Sango plopped onto the leather couch across InuTaisho's desk. She leaned back, crossing her arms, "Would you like something, pops?" He was standing at the window, looking outwards towards the parking lot. He smiled as he saw little Rin.

"Sango, I do hope you remember my offer?" He turned towards her with that same grace and elegance that reminded her of Sesshoumaru. She didn't have to wonder where he got it.

"Yeah," she looked away. "I get in the top 3 in that race and you give me a spot in this company. How could I forget?" The man gave her a nod of approval.

"I want you to know that you're like a daughter to me. We don't know each other well, but each time I see Inuyasha with you and that Kagome girl, well," he drifted off into space for a second. "I'm happy to see my boy is gaining good friends." She smiled. Even though the man was a businessman, he still knew his family values. She couldn't really say the same for the sleezeballs on other ends, though.

"That's nice to know, Pops," she was happy InuTaisho didn't have the same view of her words as a certain youkai did. "But you couldn't have called me here just to remind me of a bet." She blew on her nails, anticipation eating at her.

"Straight to the point, then," the elder chuckled, seating himself in his computer chair. "I moved the race to tomorrow night." Sango's eyes widened as her head shot up. The grin on the girl's face was cheek to cheek, and she clapped her hands.

"You know what, Pops?" She winked. "If I win this race, all of us will go on vacation: how's that?"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, dear girl," his face grew weary as he leaned back. The girl asked him if something was wrong. "Of course there is. If it were _just_ news of the race's time change, I would have gathered everyone in the warehouse." He stared her straight in the eyes. "The race is changing to tomorrow because in two day's time the police shall have me arrested. Maybe for life."

She almost slumped back in her seat.

"What the FUCK!?"


	3. New Job

**Waiting for Some Action**

By viisi

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I, nor anyone I am associated with, own the title or copyrights of this series called "Inuyasha". In fact, I think I haven't watched the older episodes since Adult Swim first aired it in the USA.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Hello everyone! And here I thought my net would be dead for a long time...

I'm getting a tad stumped on where to go next. I'd love some help, and if there's anything you'd like to see happen, feel free to tell me.

.

.

**Thank you to my reviewers. I feel very good about getting honest, unbiased thoughts.**

.

.

Now... (go click that ½ up there in the upper right part of the page. Believe me, it helps me read these stories.) Let's Proceed. ;D

.

.

.

Chapter Three – New Job

Rated: M

* * *

Sango closed the door to her father-figure's office. This was ridiculous! "Foul play" wasn't what they were really arresting him for – they found out about those races. They were smart, though: finding another reason to jail him instead of publicly embarrassing him. If they had told the truth, no doubt Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both would make the media's and the person responsible's lives hell.

She thought of the elder brother. If he was anymore cunning outside the races than he was in them- she shuddered at the thought. InuTaisho's words echoed in her mind. _Sango, it's fine. Calm down. They say I killed the man who formerly owned this building to get to where I am today. That man is dead, after all, but I cannot prove my innocence. He died at home, but the officers said I was the only one he was with that day; me being his VP and all._

_They suspect foul play._

_After twenty years, they suspect I killed my father._

It didn't help her any. The thought of them doing this- her shoulders slumped. People did this everyday, she realized.

She stopped at Inuyasha's door.

"Hey," she knocked on the door loudly. "Can I come in?"

Of course there was no answer.

"What are you doing, woman?" She knew the scent of coffee: she was all too used to it. Turning around, she noticed the elder brother.

"I don't have time to mince words with you."

Sesshoumaru seemed a tad bit disappointed: this woman had been so fiery before her meeting with his father.

"So, you heard the news, then," he replied cooly.

"You won't do anything about it?" Her voice trembled.

"Oh believe me," his face seemed to radiate mischief mixed with malice, but it didn't show. He started to walk past her, and slowly whispered in her direction, "they'll have hell to pay." It sent shivers down her spine. Sango had no idea what Sesshoumaru was capable of doing, but...

"You better worry more about the race," she said suddenly. After a slight pause, he just kept on walking. "Even if you become President, you still have to deal with me outside the races if I get in the top three." She felt a tad better, and if she had pissed him off, she would have felt heavenly. This was her rival: the man who always beat her to the cut.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha's head popped out of his door. Sango yelped, and jumped back as she heard his voice. "Top three, and what? You're married to him?"

"NO!" Sango yelled, and shoved him back into his office, following. "I get a position in this company. That is, if I do win. How come you didn't answer the first time?" She cocked a brow as she sat in a chair. Suddenly, she saw Kagome in Inuyasha's seat, the girl uttering a nervous hello.

"H-hi, Sango."

"....Oh," was the only word that came from Sango's mouth, and she dusted off her pants as she got up, and started walking back towards the door.

"Sango," Inuyasha spoke up. "He didn't kill gramps." That got the girl to halt immediately. Looking back at him, she urged him to go on. "I bet the same person who ratted him out had something to do with it. I'm gonna find the bastard; Sesshoumaru isn't the only one with connections."

"You do that, Inuyasha. I, on the other hand, am gonna kill the bastard."

She slammed the door evenly, a little uncomfortable. What if that chair she was sitting on was the same chair-

"AWW, JEEZ!" She screamed, shutting her eyes. The image made her squirm down the hall; other people giving her those looks and giggling at her almost snapped her out of that stupor, but the images- "FUCK!" She ran into the elevator.

.

.

.

.

"Sesshoumaru," InuTaisho's voice was steady, yet exhausted. "You're sure about this?"

"Of course." The reply was all but joking. "She was grandfather's secretary. I'm sure this Kanna girl had all names, dates, and times of his appointments. I'll find out how he was killed." The Father gave his boy a nod.

"Be sure you do." He stood at the windows, peering over at the warehouse where Sango was headed. "I won't give up my life like some rotting bastard that abandoned his children to save a few bucks."

Sesshoumaru stood silent, then left his father's office as quickly as he had come in.

InuTaisho looked on his desk. He laughed heavily. This boy had never had preferences for an assistant before...

.

.

.

.

"Oi!" Sango called. "Old man! You done with the car yet?"

Myouga just sat next to his toolbox sucking on another juice bottle. "Ah, liquid refreshment." The old man handed her the keys and went back to working on other cars. The girl shook her head and smiled. She noticed Sesshoumaru leaning on her car.

"What are you doing?" She asked cooly.

"Checking out the competition." The girl honestly grunted. He never usually gave her any sort of answer before. Why now of all times?

"Speak of the devil!" She almost jumped at a new voice, but she turned around to see Miroku. At least he was being smart and tuning his car up here as well. "I was just asking Myouga about you, my fine lady. Are you hungry? We could catch a quick bite to eat before the race tomorrow."

"Leave, Houshi, we have business."

"Oh?" He stood idly next to Sango and slid his arm around her waist. "I hear people like play over work." Miroku inched closer and closer to her bottom, and before she could even react, the demon said something else.

"I suggest you keep your hands off my assistant during business hours, lest she, or I for that matter, convince my father to kindly disqualify you from the races. Or better yet," he glanced over at Sango, "have you arrested and let you miss your chance at ten million yen."

"That _would_ be unfortunate," Miroku sighed, and winked at the lady. "I'll leave you to your job, beautiful." He strode away with the thought of how he'd kill for an assistant like that. As soon as the monk was out of hearing distance, the two continued mincing words.

"Since when am I your assistant?" She spat. "The position I had in mind had nothing to do with you."

"Father decided that he didn't need to wait until after the race," he replied. "Since he's going to jail, he wanted to make sure that you got taken care of, so I did that for you. I've already gotten you switched from that pathetic little coffee shop to here," he replied, taking a sip from his coffee. She could only imagine what he'd done there. "So you've nothing to worry about. You start in the morning, and I expect nothing but promptness out of you."

She was speechless. She almost _wanted_ to go back to that damnedable coffee shop. She wanted just a simple cubicle job, not being her rival's assistant! Sango just stood there, thinking it through.

"I suspect that vacation is still in the question if you win, yes?"

"You were listening?"

"You're just loud." She blushed profusely.

"Damn it, get off my car you bastard!" She yelled, and she could have sworn he was grinning as he strode off. She slammed the door next to her. "Damn, damn, damn, _shit!"_ She cursed as she started her car and stomped on the pedal, almost running down her new boss and the pervert both.

.

.

.

.

"Sango, will you take me to the Italian place down the road before you go tomorrow?" Kohaku was unusually happy, Sango noticed. He was holding a maroon dress shirt and black pants.

"What's the occasion?" Sango grinned, "are you going on a date? My little brother, scoring with chicks!" She slapped him on the back for good measure.

"Sister..." Kohaku gritted his teeth and blushed. "Will you please just take me there?"

"Of course!" She cooed. "And I'll even buy flowers for you, so you can take them to the lucky girl! Who is she?"

"Who else would it be: Rin!" Sango blinked and smiled nervously. Another tie to that pompous bastard... "Sango?"

"Well, let's go get you something to give her as a gift," she said bitterly, the thought of that egotistic pompous fuck-face being her new boss...

"Ow!" Kohaku tried shaking his hand loose from his sister's grip. "Ow, too tight! Too tight!!"

.

.

.

.

"Tomorrow," the voice was mysterious, lacing venom from start to finish. "We get them all. I don't want any fuck-ups. You know what happens when a fuck-up happens."

"Yes." "Yes." Two voices replied simultaneously.

"Good," the male's voice seemed threatening. "I didn't get rid of Mr. Taijya for nothing. Get his son and his daughter, too. This whole operation was in jeopardy because of him. Motherfucker would have ratted us all out just to see his kids. I want them all dead, you hear me? That weapons deal with the States is _mine._"

"Yessir." "Yessir."

"Good. The youngest will be at Main Street tomorrow. They won't be hard to miss. I'll take care of the racers. Kanna."

"Yes?"

"You just do what you did last time. InuTaisho should be easier than the old man. My weapons vault is open; take what you may." Faint footsteps were heard.

"Sesshoumaru may be quite the handful," a deeper female voice chimed in. "Are you sure you want to handle him alone?"

"You just stay behind me as I take out the eldest. You can have the younger one."

"Delicious."

"Tomorrow," a car was started, engine roaring. "Kukukukuku..."

* * *

**  
A/N**: Well, that was a tad rocky. If you use your thinking brain, then you already know what's going on. 8D I'm not very good at subtlety or mysteries, so pray, forgive me.

Next chapter is right before race-time, and I'm putting in more of the characters in, since I've failed to broaden out.

And yes, the whole Sango/Sesshoumaru bit's kinda failing. xD;

How am I going to pull this out my ass? ._.

Anyways, please feel free to give me suggestions, tips, flames- anything. I'll be seeing you.


End file.
